Moth to a Flame
by inugurlz
Summary: When she left school, all she was thinking about was math. Surprise, surprise, when our cherry blossom manages to find her way into a fight. A fight she started to save a girl, and a fight she'll continue to save herself.
1. Bow Down to Peer Pressure

Disclaimer: We have run out of witty disclaimers, so the horrible has happaned. We have succumbed to the power that is the typical disclaimer:

The llamas, Cat, and Neko do not own Card Captor Sakura, it's plot lines, or it's characters.

We are also sad to say that had issued a rule so that we can not respond to reviews in chapters. We appriecate your reviews anyway, and if you leave us one, we will be sure to go and review one of your stories as well.

* * *

Flame. Although it contains many uses, only one will be a focus of this story. While you might hear about many a fires, flame is not meant in the literal sense. It is meant as the light that will draw one young girl into her spiral of darkness.

* * *

Sakura Kinomoto now officially hated math. Not that she hadn't hated it for the past 9 years of her life. But it is now official, because Sakura Kinomoto had managed to announce it to her entire senior math class, when she had been called upon to answer a particularly hard problem. Which she is sure the teacher knew she couldn't answer. So when the final bell rang, signaling the end of the school day, you can just imagine Sakura's relief. All was well with Sakura now, as there was a nice sized tub waiting to be filled at her home, so the girl could soak all of her troubles away. And she would have proceeded to do just that, if it wasn't for the shrill scream that suddenly filled her ears. Quickly reacting to the panic consumed shout, Sakura rounded the upcoming corner at a tremendous speed, only to freeze at the sight that welcomed her. 

Filling up almost the entire street in front of her, were at least 50 people, many of them laying on the ground in pools of blood. And while Sakura might not be the brightest girl in her math class, or even close, she was street wise enough to recognize what was going on in front of her. A gang war. Sakura was still standing in shock as the fighting ensued, when she heard a scream almost exactly like the one that had caused her to come over here in the first place, causing her to snap to attention. Surveying her surroundings as fast as possible, she found the creator of the screams to be a girl who looked not too much older than herself, with long purple black hair falling around her. The reason the girl was screaming was extremely obvious, as she had a large man holding her in a headlock, with a knife pressing into her back.

Without thinking about the consequences of her future actions, Sakura ran quietly up behind the man, and delivered a swift kick to his wrist, causing him to drop the blade. While the man tried to decipher what had just happened, and hold onto the now struggling girl in his arms at the same time, Sakura executed a quick roundhouse to the mans face, which forced him to drop the purple haired girl in order to clutch his now broken nose. Giving the man one last hard kick to the head, which rendered him unconscious, Sakura rushed over to the girl who lay but five feet away, after grabbing the knife which had belonged to the man slumped on the ground, his face covered in blood.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked, concern filling her voice.

"Y-yes." Came the stuttered reply.

"I'm Sakura." Our new heroine said softly, offering her hand to help the girl stand up.

"Tomoyo. Daidouji. Tomoyo Daidouji." The girl now know as Tomoyo said.

"Tomoyo!" Came a concerned yell, from a blue haired boy.

"I'm okay Eriol, she-Sakura-saved me." Tomoyo stated, looking at Sakura with a world of thanks filling her eyes.

Eriol then ran up to Tomoyo and Sakura, hugging Tomoyo as soon as she was within reaching distance. While the two hugged, and muttered hushed reasurences to each other, Sakura was looking around, taking in the sight of battered bodies all around her, and the backs of the fleeing gang. The other gang was efficiently gathering all of their wounded, and talking with friends who had not been injured. Many of them began to get into cars, or onto motorcycles, and left.

"Sakura? Sakura?" Came the gentle voice that knocked Sakura out of her seeming trance.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, Tomoyo right?" Sakura replied, shaking her head to help her dazed feeling flee her body.

"We wanted to know if you would like to come with us back to our house. There we could explain what just happened to you." Tomoyo offered, indicating also to the blue haired boy she had called Eriol.

"I…sure." Sakura hesitated, deciding to go after thinking of the empty home that awaited her. Yay, bow down to the power of peer pressure.

* * *

Farewell for now our friends, and let longing not remain bittersweet. 


	2. Explosions and Metaphors

Disclaimer: We do not own CardCaptor Sakura.

* * *

I am sorry to say that Cat has decided not to right this fic with me. I had been hoping to do it round-robin style, seeing as our other story combines both of our writing in one chapter, but oh well. I hope you like it anyway!

* * *

Bloodied Rose91: Thank you so much for the review!It made me very happy! Gives giant cookie Oh, and thank you for pointing this out to me, as I forgot to mention that this is an AU story. Not completely, but in some aspects. So Sakura is actually 17, about to turn 18. I believe the only thing I mentioned about this last chapter is that she was a senior. Oops. 

x0kAwAiix0: Thank you for the review! Gives lollipop I went and read one of your stories, "Goodbye, Syaoran", and rather enjoyed it. It was sad, but to tell the truth, this fic isn't going to be all fun and games either. So keep up you writing, you never know who might read it!

* * *

As the girl, Tomoyo, and the boy, who's name she believed to be Eriol, led her to what she assumed was a car, Sakura reveled in her own stupidity. First, she runs in the middle of what she knows is a gang fight, and faces a man who had a rather large knife. Then, she decides to go with the members of a, what she assumed to be, dangerous gang, who for all she knew, could really been taking her to wherever they were going, could really just want to kill the witnesses. And to top it all off, she really didn't think her math teacher liked her very much, at least not anymore. 

Sometimes Sakura really hated herself. Right now was one of those times. But before she had the chance to contemplate the vastness of the universe, and how it really wouldn't matter much in the big picture if she just went and jumped off of a bridge, she was broken out of her little daydream of a big splat labeled Sakura, by a rather sweet voice.

"Sakura? Sakura, are you okay?" Came the voice.

"Huh? Oh ummm…I...yes…" came the Sakura's brilliant reply.

"Okay, well, could you get in the car?" the voice, who Sakura had now pinpointed as Tomoyo, questioned again.

"What…oh, sorry about that." Sakura said, not at all feeling any of the remorse she spoke of.

With that said, she was quickly ushered into an all black Escalade, with deeply tinted windows. How original. Eriol and Tomoyo followed Sakura inside, and they all took a seat. Ignoring the fact that Eriol and Tomoyo were looking at her rather strangely, Sakura calmly buckled her seat belt. For even though she was enough of an idiot to run into a rather large fight, Sakura did not plan on dying in a car crash. At least if she died in a fight to save someone, there was purpose. To die in a car crash, only because you were not wearing a seat belt, seemed rather sad to her.

"You have a driver." Sakura stated dryly, braking the silence that had been closing in on them.

"Sort of. Actually, he's another member. Of our gang I mean." Tomoyo hastily added, casting an odd look to Eriol, the look you give when an outsider had entered your space.

"How interesting." Came Sakura's remark, no trace of sarcasm running through it, yet there was no interest either.

Tomoyo only cleared her throat from the discomfort, and sat in silence as the ride continued.

"Aren't you going to blindfold me or something?" Sakura asked, a bored tone ringing throughout her voice, although on the inside she was yelling at herself for speaking. Especially to say that.

"Oh no!" gasped Tomoyo. "We don't need to do that, if we don't think that we can trust you, or if you do something wrong, you won't have the opportunity to go and call the cops."

"Comforting." Muttered Sakura, who did not plan on doing anything wrong. At least not right away.

The ride continued in silence for another quarter of an hour, at which time the vehicle began to slow. No one said anything then, or when the vehicle came to a complete stop. After Eriol made a motion for her to follow, the three of them slid out of their sits, and planted their feet onto the ground below.

"Tomo!" came a loud shriek, causing Sakura to wince. " You're okay! I was so worried, but we were under orders not to stay after the set time, and I lost sight of you!"

"Mei, don't worry, I'm fine. In fact that's kind of the reason she's here. This is Meiling by the way." Tomoyo said, a happy ring to her voice, and effect of seeing her age old friend.

"An outsider?" breathed Meiling, looking at Tomoyo with a mixture of excitement and fear.

Before Tomoyo had the chance to reply to Meiling, Eriol motioned for them to follow, saying something about being late, and the punishment for it. This seemed to grab the girls attention, because they began to walk towards a rather large house. Extremely large actually. Sakura watched as they walked away, cursing the rich in her mind. Deciding against following, Sakura quickly turned an began to walk down a driveway that was much longer, and had many more hills, than Sakura remembered.

"Not so fast Saku!" was Tomoyo's giggled sentence as she grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her towards the house.

Of course, Sakura now cursed Tomoyo's memory.

As they quickly entered the house, or mansion, Sakura rather expected there to be some huge meeting to be taking place in one of the many rooms, and that Tomoyo was taking her there. But as they instead headed to the living room, after Tomoyo quickly swiped an I.D. card against a seemingly normal picture against a wall, and sat down on the couch to watch what Sakura thought looked like Power Rangers. Which caused Sakura to wonder what kind of gang this was. In fact, it took much self control not to burst out laughing at that moment. But the hilarity was ruined a moment later, when a voice growled something from behind Sakura.

"Tomoyo, what's this I hear about an outsider?"

Tomoyo, instead of talking right in the living room, lead who Sakura now believe to be the leader of the group, to a different room, to explain everything to him. Or at least that's what Sakura hoped they were doing.

About five minutes, and 42 channels later, Sakura had settled on a television show that had many loud explosions, but had a name she had never heard of. Just as a particularly joyous 'Boom' came from the surround sound, Tomoyo came out with the chestnut haired man. Who, even to Sakura, was rather cute. Or extremely hot. You be the judge.

"You. Sakura. Follow me." The hot, and or cute man said.

With a rather loud sigh, Sakura unfolded herself, and got off of the coach. Just as she left the room, the biggest explosion yet sounded. Sakura only hoped that wasn't asign of what was about to happen to her.

* * *

Until next time, I leave you with these words:

If everyone on this world died, who would be hear to remember you?


	3. When Good Graces Look Bad

Disclaimer: While this is sure to come as a shock to you, we regret to inform you that we do not, and never have, owned Card Captor Sakura, it's plot lines, characters, or any other original material.

* * *

I am rather pleased that although my fellow author Cat has decided not to continue this story with me, I have still managed to round up two new reviewers! Woot!

* * *

**Cherry-SweetHeart**: Thank you very much! It means a lot, lot, lot to me when someone compliments my plot line! I also consider one of the largest compliments there is to be a reader who tells me that they are anxious for what I write next! To think you are waiting for my update, truly brings a smile to my face.

**VampireJazzy**: YAY! Another review! Does happy dance. Thank you very much for you compliments, I greatly appreciate them! I do plan to continue this story, and because it is only me writing it, hopefully at a much quicker pace the myself and Cat's story, When Dark and Light Collide!

* * *

As Sakura followed the boy--no, theman--into a back room, she couldn't help but take in his handsome features. His hair was chestnut, an unruly mane. His eyes were an amber color that was just a few shades lighter than his hair, but bright and striking enough to make them stand out. His body was obviously muscular, his toned arms were in plain site, and she thought she could make out chiseled abs under his dark T-shirt.

"In here." Her amber eyed hunk grunted, motioning to a surprisingly well lit room—And here she was expecting a single light bulb, like in those old movies when the criminal is interrogated.

"Sit." Was the next command out of his mouth, which Sakura couldn't help but notice looked extremely kissable. Silently she obeyed him, taking a seat on a rather large and comfortable couch, directly across from the leather recliner he now sat in.

For a few moments, he just stared at her. Finally, when his eyes had begun to unnerve her, she coughed, and broke the silence. "Soooo…" was the intelligent phrase that she deemed fit to say.

"My name is Syaoran Li. You are to call me only by Li. I am the leader of this gang, and you will soon learn that stepping out of line under my command is a grave mistake. I am not pleased with your being here, as I have already made clear to Tomoyo. It is my belief that she exaggerated your fighting ability, and you will be of no use to us, only a dead weight. I can not afford for any dead weight. _We _can not afford dead weight. In light of the situation, I have decided not to kill you. Saving one of my members has put you in good graces. Because of this, I will treat you like a recruit. You will be another member of this gang, and you will have to prove your capabilities in a battle, against one or more of our best fighters. Any questions?" Syaoran quickly explained.

"I don't think so?" came Sakura's hesitant reply.

"Good." Li said, while beginning to stand. As he walked towards the door, he glanced at Sakura. "Oh, and by the way, your fight is today. You have one hour to prepare. I will send someone back to take you to the gym, and help you find any supplies you may need." And with that, he was gone.

Sakura stared after him, her eyes wide, with a desperate look in them. If this was what being in his good graces was like, she really had to remember not to get on his bad side.

* * *

I truly apologize that this chapter is so short. I am having a minor amount of writer's block, and am currently tied up with other activities. I know that you really don't care for my excuses, so I ask only this: If you want me to acknowledge you, write a review! Also, if you think my writing good use some serious improvement, please let me know. To become a better writer, I happen to need feedback! I promise that next time the chapter will be longer, I just needed a launch pad for my next chapter, and this seemed the perfect place to really get the flow of things started! Thank you all for your support, or at least you attention. I leave you know with these quick words:

If you could save either one sibling, or a room full of people, who would it be?


End file.
